Reflectance
R of the Moon https://www.hindawi.com/journals/tswj/2014/457138/ Modeling the Reflectance of the Lunar Regolith by a New Method Combining Monte Carlo Ray Tracing and Hapke’s Model with Application to Chang’E-1 IIM Data :The Scientific World Journal Volume 2014, Article ID 457138, 14 pages http://dx.doi.org/10.1155/2014/457138 Research Article :"In this paper, we model the reflectance of the lunar regolith by a new method combining Monte Carlo ray tracing and Hapke’s model. The existing modeling methods exploit either a radiative transfer model or a geometric optical model. However, the measured data from an Interference Imaging spectrometer (IIM) on an orbiter were affected not only by the composition of minerals but also by the environmental factors. These factors cannot be well addressed by a single model alone. Our method implemented Monte Carlo ray tracing for simulating the large-scale effects such as the reflection of topography of the lunar soil and Hapke’s model for calculating the reflection intensity of the internal scattering effects of particles of the lunar soil. Therefore, both the large-scale and microscale effects are considered in our method, providing a more accurate modeling of the reflectance of the lunar regolith. Simulation results using the Lunar Soil Characterization Consortium (LSCC) data and Chang’E-1 elevation map show that our method is effective and useful. We have also applied our method to Chang’E-1 IIM data for removing the influence of lunar topography to the reflectance of the lunar soil and to generate more realistic visualizations of the lunar surface." Regolith - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regolith :"Regolith (/ˈrɛɡəlɪθ/) is a layer of loose, heterogeneous superficial deposits covering solid rock. It includes dust, soil, broken rock, and other related materials and is present on Earth, the Moon, Mars, some asteroids, and other terrestrial planets and moons." regolith /ˈrɛɡəlɪθ/ noun - GEOLOGY :"the layer of unconsolidated solid material covering the bedrock of a planet." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phase_curve_(astronomy) :"In astronomy a phase curve describes the brightness of a reflecting body as a function of its phase angle. The brightness usually refers the object's absolute magnitude, which, in turn, is its apparent magnitude at a distance of one astronomical unit from the Earth and Sun. The phase angle equals the arc subtended by the observer and the sun as measured at the body. :The phase curve is useful for characterizing an object's regolith (soil) and atmosphere. It is also the basis for computing the geometrical albedo and the Bond albedo of the body. In ephemeris generation, the phase curve is used in conjunction with the distances from the object to the Sun and the Earth to calculate the apparent magnitude." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phase_angle_(astronomy) https://www.mooncalc.org/ http://astropixels.com/ephemeris/phasescat/phasescat.htmlSix Millennium Catalog of Phases of the Moon Moon Phases from -1999 to +4000 (2000 BCE to 4000 CE) http://astropixels.com/ephemeris/moon/fullperigee1801.html Full Moon at Perigee (Super Moon): 1801 to 1900 Greenwich Mean Time :"The Moon revolves around Earth in an elliptical orbit with a mean eccentricity of 0.0549. As a result, the Moon’s distance from Earth (center-to-center) varies with mean values of 363,396 km at perigee (closest) to 405,504 km at apogee (most distant). :When the Full Moon phase occurs near perigee (within 90% of its closest approach to Earth in a given orbit), the Moon subtends its largest apparent diameter as seen from Earth and it appears brighter than average. This phenomenon, technically referred to as a perigee syzygy, is commonly known as a super moon." :"The gravitational attraction of the Sun and Moon on Earth's oceans is greatest during perigee syzygies. This produces the largest perigean spring tides. Nevertheless, this force is still relatively weak and incapable of causing significant "geophysical stress" on Earth." The average albedo of the Earth from the upper atmosphere, its planetary albedo, is 30–35% because of cloud cover, but widely varies locally across the surface because of different geological and environmental features. The term albedo was introduced into optics by Johann Heinrich Lambert in his 1760 work Photometria. Albedo - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albedo ---- np = 2183 14 [= [[Lp5|5] (last 4 was Charlie Chaplin, last 5 was 2174Marsha P. Johnson) Category:Optics Category:Light Category:Waves Category:Wave Theory Category:Light-Matter Interaction Category:Electromagnetism